tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Smashing Pumpkins:X.Y.U. (Chords)
Chord Fingerings: E A# F# G A G5 E| x x x x x x B| x x x x x x G| x 15 11 12 14 x D| x x x x x 5 A| x 13 9 10 12 5 E| 0 x x x x 3 Intro |A# E |F# E |A# E |F# E | |A# E |F# E |A# E |F# E | |A# E |F# E |A# E |F# E F# G G A | |A# E |F# E |A# E |F# E | Verse F# E F# E she didn't wanna be, she didn't wanna know F# E F# E F# G G A she couldn't run away 'cause she was crazy F# E F# E she gave it all away, she saw her baby break F# E F# E F# G G A and in the air it hung that she was dull razors A# E A# E F# A# E F# G G A and i said i wanna fill you up, i wanna break you, i wanna give you up A# E F# E A# E from one another, another one should come to one another F# E G no one should come between us and our love Verse F# E F# E F# E still i was lonely, and she was by my side, my one and only F# E F# G G E knows that she could never hide F# E F# E i couldn't feel her and it was just a game F# E F# E F# G G A 'cause i was lonely and she was crazy A# E A# E F# E A# E F# G G A rat-tat-tat, ka boom-boom, now take that and just a bit of this A# E F# E 'cause i'm a watcher, and a doer of none A# E F# E G come to save you, 'cause you're all mine Bridge G G E i hurt where i can't feel, i feel where i can't hurt G G i know where i can't know, i bleed for me and mine Verse A# E F# E A# E F# E ka-boom, ahhhhh, a rat-tat-tat, and some good ole bliss A# E F# E 'cause i'm a sister, and i'm a mother fuck A# E F# E i am made of shamrocks, i am made of stern stuff A# E F# E i am never enough, i am the forgotten child A# E A# E F# E A# E F# G G A and i said i wanna fill you up, i wanna break you, i wanna give you up A# E F# E from one another, no one should ever come A# E F# E G -slow down- in between us, between us and our love (this section is slower and an octave lower that previous) |F# E A# |F# E G| F# E F# E F# F# G G F# E mary had a little lamb, her face was white as snow F# E F# E F# F# G G F# E and everywhere that mary went i was sure to go F# E F# E F# F# G G F# E now mary's got a problem and mary's not a stupid girl F# E F# E F# F# G G F# E mary's got some deep shit, and mary does not forget F# E F# E F# F# G G F# E F# E and this is how mary's garden grows, and this is how F# E F# F# G G F# E mary has her ghosts -stop time- and in the eyes of the jackyl i say ka-boom |A# E |F# E |A# E |F# E F# G G A | -faster- A# E F# E now we begin descent to where we've never been A# F# E there is no going back, this wasn't meant to last A# E F# E this is a hell on earth, we are meant to serve A# E -repeat riff 14 times, getting faster- and she will never learn -A few screams- -slow down- |F# E A# |F# E G | |F# E A# |F# E G |2/4 F# |> repeat riff for about 2 minutes bye bye, baby goodbye, bye bye Category:Chords